


Scared, Malfoy?

by n0xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Draco, Bottom Harry, Character Death, Choking, Crying, Death, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Enemies, Finger Sucking, Forced Orgasm, Gratuitous Smut, Grief/Mourning, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switch Harry, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0xx/pseuds/n0xx
Summary: Harry hates Draco. Draco hates himself. HBP timeline with some plot changes (obviously) and rule bending.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.

Draco’s footsteps echoed loudly in his ears as he raced away from the Great Hall. Potter knew. Potter knew exactly what he’d done and probably hated him for it. Hell, he hated himself for it. After what seemed like miles of running, he slipped into the first-floor girls’ lavatory knowing it would be empty. 

It was hard to breathe. He’d sneaked a bottle of Blishen’s Firewhiskey into the school, but it hadn’t given him courage. Chest constricting and throat engulfed in flames, Draco yanked his vest off and tossed it on the ground. He then leaned on the edge of one of the sinks in the middle of the lavatory. His reflection made his stomach turn but he couldn’t look away. It was hard to believe he was looking at himself; he looked wretched. Slightly drunk. Exhausted. Empty. Alone. 

He choked out a pitiful, trembling sob.

Thankfully, the sound of someone else nearby tore him away from the mirror. Draco drew his wand immediately and turned to the entrance of the bathroom. Potter. Their eyes locked, but before Draco could address him, Harry hurled a hex his way. He narrowly dodged it and pointed his wand at the other boy, tears welling up in his eyes, _“Cru—“_

But before he could finish the incantation, he found himself whirling towards the wall behind him. He hit it with a crunch and fell to the floor, but made no attempt to get back up. It would have been pointless, as Harry was on him in seconds, pointing his wand at the blonde boy’s face while he wrapped his other hand around Draco’s throat.

“You’re _filth_ , Draco Malfoy,” Harry panted, tightening his grip. Rage burned within him and he looked ready to kill the other boy. It would’ve been so easy to end him then and there… “Absolute filth.”

Draco struggled to breathe, but didn’t put up a fight. “I know,” he rasped, his hands limp at his sides. His silvery eyes flicked from Harry’s face to his wand and back. “Just – do – it.” 

Silence hung between the two for what felt like an eternity. Draco’s body ached from the impact from the wall and he felt lightheaded as his breathing continued to be restricted. He studied Harry’s expression as his vision began to swim; Potter was furious. He clenched his eyes shut. He deserved whatever was coming next and he only hoped that it would be quick.

But much to his surprise, the next sensation he experienced was that of a rough, furious kiss. The remaining breath in Draco’s lungs left abruptly.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco briefly assumed that he’d slipped into unconsciousness and was stuck in some limbo where he was forced to make out with his greatest enemy. Heat surged through his entire body. It wasn’t until he felt a stirring in his groin that he realized he wasn’t knocked out and his eyes snapped open. Harry Potter’s mouth was still on his. 

When the other man pulled away, Draco gasped, desperate for air. “What the fu—“

“ _Shut up, Malfoy._ ”

Before Draco could respond, their lips were crushed together once more. The pressure around Draco’s throat lessened and soon he felt the other boy’s hands fumbling with his belt buckle as they kissed. Any other time, Draco Malfoy would’ve fought back. Would’ve struggled to regain control. Would’ve been ashamed that having Harry Potter on top of him was making his dick hard. But he had hit rock bottom. 

The sound of his zipper coming undone snapped him into action and he reached forward to undo Harry’s pants in return. His eyes traced the features of the other boy’s face as he worked on the fastening. The Chosen One’s brow was furrowed as he angrily yanked Draco’s pants and boxers down, releasing a painfully hard erection. Flustered panting escaped his slightly parted lips. Suddenly, his green eyes snapped up to meet Draco’s and he instantly looked enraged. “You’re loving this.” 

Draco opened his mouth as if to speak but was cut short by the sting of an open hand on his face. Stunned, he wondered how this other boy, who he’d always viewed as shorter and weaker than him, had suddenly overpowered him. He remained quiet as Harry yanked his own pants down and suddenly he felt the weight of the other boy’s hard prick against his leg. Hesitantly, he reached down and wrapped a hand around it, loving the deep growl he elicited from the other boy.

He was startled when he realized that Harry was positioning himself between Draco’s thighs. “Still loving it?” Harry asked threateningly.

Draco met his gaze with as much certainty as he could muster. “Y-yes.” Then he found Harry’s fingers in his mouth, probing, invading. He gagged.


	3. Chapter 3

Had Draco known what his saliva was going to be used for, he might’ve spared some more. He was relieved when Harry withdrew his fingers from his mouth, but immediately gasped at the sensation of the slick fingertips between his legs. “Wait, I don’t – I’m not –,“ he attempted to protest, but found Harry’s mouth on his again. Draco surrendered and kissed him back feverishly.

“I don’t – really care – what – you – want,” Harry told him between rough kisses. He grazed the other boy’s lips with his teeth. “Or what – you are.” 

The surge of emotion rushing through him was impossible for him to put names to: frustration from being powerless? Anger towards Potter? Towards his father? Towards the Dark Lord? Sudden confusion about his sexuality? Fear of pain? Intense arousal from… Potter? He’d never considered that his pure hatred for Harry might actually translate to this. 

But there he was, intoxicated by the smell of the black-haired boy on top of him, while simultaneously wanting to punch him in the face and partly wishing he could disappear forever. Despite being terrified and humiliated, he felt his cock throb and a couple drops of precum land on his abdomen. 

Harry’s first thrust was ruthless and caused Draco to squeeze his eyes shut tight for fear of crying. He let out a ragged whimper, struggling to breathe through the pain. The other boy thrusted into him relentlessly and when he finally hit the sensitive bundle of nerves with him, Draco’s eyes fluttered. “Fuck!” And against his will, his lips betrayed him. “Harder…” he murmured against Harry’s lips, pleading, begging to be punished. 

The other boy obliged and pulled away from the kiss so that he could prop himself up and thrust harder into Draco. “You’re _disgusting_ ,” he growled. 

“I know,” Draco breathed. He was on the verge of tears, his stiff cock slapping his stomach as he was fucked. 

“I don’t know how you live with yourself,” Harry scolded between pants. His black hair was plastered to his forehead by sweat and the look in his emerald eyes was lustful and ferocious. He continued thrusting as he reached down to tear Draco’s shirt away, yanking at the buttons so hard several of them popped off. He removed the garment hastily so that the other boy was lying on the bathroom floor shirtless. Though he never slowed his pace, his gaze immediately went to the tattoo on Draco’s forearm: a black snake and skull. “You’re pathetic!”

“ _I know!_ ”


	4. Chapter 4

By now, Draco was watching Harry through bleary eyes. Single tears were shook loose by each thrust and they tumbled down his cheeks wildly. He was torn by the feeling of lightening bolts of pleasure ravaging his body and the inescapabable reality of the terrible choices that had led him there. Between ragged breaths and deep, trembling moans, Draco glanced at his forearm and then back at Harry. 

There was a moment of recognition as the Gryffindor boy slowed his pace and locked eyes with his prey. Time seemed to slow and suddenly Harry recognized a darkness within Draco Malfoy that he had previously misunderstood; it was more like his own darkness than he'd originally thought. 

Draco, whose eyes had nearly rolled back in his head by now, was startled back to reality by the feeling of the other boy's hand around his cock. He gasped, amazed at how wonderful the attention felt, but soon grabbed Harry's wrist and stopped him. "I don't deserve that," he choked out finally. 

Harry shook off the Slytherin boy's grip and continued to stroke him. He then leaned forward to kiss him again, driving into him with long, teasing thrusts. 

"I'm - disgusting," Draco repeated desperately against Harry's lips. "Don't know - how I - live with my-"

" _Shut up, Draco._ "


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of his name sent a jolt through Draco's body and despite Harry's languid thrusting, he could feel an orgasm building within him. He desperately, frantically tried to fight it in his own mind. He didn't deserve that pleasure.. he didn't want Harry Potter to be the one to give it to him.. and some tiny part of him didn't want the other boy to see him in an even more defenseless and vulnerable state.

Nevertheless, his breathing became more shallow as he continued to be stroked and kissed and fucked by Harry. The dark haired boy pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead on Draco's, their skin slick with sweat. 

"It's okay, Draco." 

He wanted to cry. To scream. To protest. To curse his dick for disobeying. But as if on cue, climax tore through the Slytherin boy's body. He arched his back, his entire body tensed and he cried out, coming in quick, hot spurts across his chest. 

Harry followed immediately, prompted partly by Draco's screams and by the convulsions of his arse around Harry's cock. He emptied himself into the other boy with short thrusts and quiet grunts, remaining inside of him even when he was finished.


	6. Chapter 6

The sharp click of a pair of shoes coming down the hall roused Draco from his drunken, abused, post-coital stupor. Through his misty eyes, he could hardly make out any shapes in the direction the sound was coming from. Before he could even comment on the approaching intruder, he found one of Harry’s hands over his mouth, silencing him. “Quiet,” Harry told him, his gaze threatening. 

It was then that the other boy pulled out of him – a less than pleasant feeling now that they were no longer in the throes of passion – pulled up his pants, straightened his glasses and slid out of the lavatory opposite the direction of whoever was coming. This left Draco in quite the compromising situation. He lay there on the floor still; pants down, shirt torn, half-hard dick out… not to mention that he was both covered and filled with come. He hardly had time to pull himself upright and yank up the waistband of his trousers before he heard a painfully familiar voice.

“Mister Malfoy,” Snape sneered, rolling his eyes. 

“Professor, I—“

“Spare me,” he waved his hand dismissively and turned away from the boy. “I don’t know what you’re doing nor do I wish to. _Please_ , Malfoy, collect yourself.”

Though neither of them knew it, Harry and Draco’s next encounter would be on the Astronomy Tower, June 30th.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Harry found himself hiding under the stairs of the Astronomy Tower that spring evening, he had considered Draco’s darkness a countless number of times. He’d thought about on his walk (run) back to the Great Hall, where he proceeded to join dinner and act like nothing had happen… and later when he brushed his teeth for bed and the faint taste of firewhiskey was scrubbed away… and if he was being honest with himself, he had never stopped thinking about Draco and his devastating, delicious darkness.

 _“How do you know what I am?! I've done things that would shock you!”_ Draco roared from above, but the tone of his voice was unmistakable; he was desperately trying to hold back tears. 

Harry listened intently, but was only able to pick up bits and pieces of Draco's conversation with Dumbledore. 

_“I don't want your help! Don't you understand? I have to do this! I have to kill you! Or he's going to kill me...”_

It felt like an immense weight had been dropped on Harry's chest. It was difficult to breathe. Impossible, almost. But suddenly, he understood. Before he could react, the sound of more footsteps thudded on the wooden flooring above him. Death Eaters. More of them, anyway. He'd always known Draco was one. 

The next few moments seemed to last an eternity and whiz by before his eyes at the same time. 

There was a flash of green and he saw his mentor's body fall from the ledge of the Astronomy Tower. But he knew it hadn't been by Draco's hand. 

Then there was commotion. Laughter. More footsteps. Chatter. He couldn't focus on any one sound when the thudding of his heartbeat overpowered them all. 

When emerged to the top floor of the tower, he found only one wizard remaining there: Draco. 


	8. Chapter 8

There was a slight breeze blowing through the Astronomy Tower as Harry moved from his hiding space. He had hardly realized how much he’d been sweating until the air hit his damp skin; it was a welcome feeling. He approached the other boy hesitantly, unsure of how to make his presence known or what he might say once he had. Albus Dumbledore, the man who had selflessly guided him for the past six years, was dead. Not only that, but another professor had killed him… he decided not to follow that train of thought and ignored his feelings about Severus Snape in that moment. Harry was in shock, but he continued to step carefully toward the other boy, wand tucked into his jeans. 

Draco, too, was grieving. This grief was different, though. He stood staring out of the tower towards the sky which was a mess of dark, turning clouds. Students were starting to gather below, where Dumbledore’s body had fallen. Thankfully the Slytherin boy remained out of sight. He could already hear the destruction the other Death Eaters were causing throughout the castle. What would happen now? How many lives would be lost? It would be his fault. Even if he hadn’t killed the headmaster, he’d let his accomplices into the castle. His shoulders shook.

Despite the faraway rumbling in the castle, it was the creak of a floorboard behind him that caused Draco to turn on his heel. His wand was still drawn when his gaze landed on Harry and he raised it shakily. 

“Put it down, Malfoy,” Harry replied, surprising even himself with the calmness of his voice. Perhaps he was channeling the late headmaster’s composure. 

“I couldn’t…” Draco stammered, glancing back over his shoulder to where Dumbledore had fallen. “I couldn’t do it. I didn’t—I don’t want to hurt anyone.” His voice trembled dangerously, but despite his words, he kept his wand up. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, but he also didn’t want to die. 

Harry swallowed hard. He understood what it was like to have what felt like the weight of the world on his shoulders, to be carrying around a dark passenger everywhere he went, to constantly fear for his life and the lives of those he loved. But he’d always been fighting for the greater good, he felt, and Draco was there trapped on the side of evil, forced to carry out heinous acts to defend his life. Harry could only imagine what that felt like. 

“I know,” the dark-haired boy said finally, hesitantly closing the gap between the two of them. He reached out an arm as if he was about to pet a wild beast and wrapped a hand around Draco’s wrist, directing his wand back down to his side. 

“I d-don’t want to hurt anyone,” Draco choked out again, his breathing ragged. The other boy was dangerously close to him now. 

“I know, Draco,” Harry assured him, his gaze meeting that of the blonde-haired boy. He realized then that there were so many little details of Draco’s face that he’d never notice before: the high peaks of his upper lip where a pool of sweat had gathered, the sharp line of his jaw, the way his nostrils flared as he desperately tried to steady his breathing. He looked older now, somehow, like stress (stress no seventeen-year-old should ever have to carry) had worn him down. Without thinking, he reached up once more and placed his hand on the side of Draco’s neck. The last time he’d done that, he’d nearly asphyxiated the boy. This time, his touch was gentle, and he pulled Draco’s face towards his. 

Then he was kissing him. Deeply. Hungrily. Desperately. As if he was drowning and Draco Malfoy was air.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco didn’t miss a beat; soon he was kissing Harry back feverishly and had him pressed up against one of the pillars in the tower. This kiss felt foreign. It was the exact opposite of what he’d been subject to in the girls’ first floor lavatory. He surrendered as the other boy’s tongue slid its way between his lips, tasting, exploring. They were grieving and this contact felt like the only possible comfort from the pain they were experiencing. 

The sound of glass shattering caused their contact to break and labored breaths filled the space between them. Draco squeezed his eyes shut tight, trying not to dwell on the fact that the damage that was to occur that night would be entirely his fault. Suddenly, he opened them again and his silvery gaze locked with Harry’s. “Come with me,” he breathed. He knew where they could go to be alone. Somewhere he’d been many, many times that year: The Room of Hidden Things. 

Before Harry could respond, Draco had grabbed his wrist and apparated them both away from the tower and into a hallway of the castle. They had barely appeared when a wall near them began to shift and a large, worn door formed. Draco had been expected the door to open into the room where he’d mended the Vanishing Cabinet: a grand hall filled to the brim with objects of every shape and size. Instead, however, the Room of Requirement made way for them. He pulled the other boy inside without looking around first. 

When he turned to examine their surroundings, he found that the room had provided them with a dimly lit sanctuary. Once his eyes adjusted to the lighting, Draco recognized the decor.

Harry’s gaze flicked over the intricately carved, dark wooden furniture. A bed at the far side of the room was covered with plush blankets and far too many tasseled pillows. The roaring fireplace at the opposite end cast light on the walls, one of which held a family portrait. Others displayed the latest model broomstick which looked like it had never been ridden and a multitude of dark artifacts. When he noticed the green and silver banner with a snake crest, Harry whispered, _“We’re in your bedroom.”_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack for the following chapters: Forest Fires by Axel Flovent.

"Sort of," Draco murmured, unsure of how he felt about having Harry Potter in (something like) his bedroom.

A loud boom sounded off in the distance and shook the room. Harry looked up at one of the trembling walls in time to see brick dust shake loose and fall to the ground. When his gaze went to Draco again, he found the other boy with his hands over his ears, gritting his teeth, eyes glazed over with tears. It was so unlike Harry to be unconcerned with his friends' safety and whereabouts, but right then his only concern was the blonde-haired boy in front of him. 

He caught Draco just as he began to sink to the floor and hoisted him to his feet. Their size different made it difficult; Harry was probably stronger, but Draco had at least a few inches on him in height. It took some coaxing, but he eventually got him closer to the bed, where he gently began unbuttoning the boy's blazer. Black. It was black. Everything he wore was black. Had everything in Draco's life slipped into absolute darkness?

"I didn't want to hurt anyone," Draco repeated, a couple of stray tears tumbling down his cheeks as another boom ripped through the castle. He stood stationary as Harry removed his jacket, feeling defeated and confused. "Do you believe me?"

Harry discarded the jacket and locked eyes with the other boy. Somehow, he replied with great certainty. "Yes." With that, he placed a hand on Draco's chest and shoved him backwards onto the bed. He was on him in an instant, resuming their contact from the tower. 

As the raven haired boy crushed his lips to Draco's once more, he couldn't help but notice the way he smelled. Like sweat.. and evergreen trees.. and what Harry imagined the scent of moonlight might be. He trailed desperate, starved kisses down the boy's throat and stopped to inhale deeply at the crook of his neck. 

"W-what are you doing, Potter?" Draco managed, embarrassed at the fact that he was already hard. 

"Appreciating."


	11. Chapter 11

_What is there to appreciate?_ Draco wondered to himself as he lay there, suddenly no longer aware of the noise coming from outside of the room. His breath hitched in his throat as Harry's hands snaked under his shirt. They roamed over his abdomen and up to his chest. His eyes fluttered shut and he let out a flustered groan. 

"Off," Harry commanded in a low growl, his teeth grazing the other boy's neck. When he pulled away, Draco obeyed, and soon he was lying shirtless beneath him. 

The Chosen One wasted no time in undoing Draco's belt and sliding his pants off. The sight of the blonde boy in just his boxers, sprawled out on his bed, made Harry's heart race. "Fuck," he breathed, hooking his fingers in the waistband of the silky garment. He hesitated before pulling them down, appreciating the substantial blotch of wetness on them. Then Draco's cock was released and, despite having seen it once before, Harry gasped. 

Draco's eyes snapped open at the sound and he began to sit up, unsure of what had happened. A firm hand pushed him back down and before he could speak, the feeling of Harry's mouth enveloping his entire cock left him nearly speechless. 

"Mmph, Potter!" Draco gasped, arching his back as the head of his cock hit the back of Harry's throat. 

Harry withdrew his lips with a wet pop, then ran his tongue up the length of Draco's member, appreciating every throbbing vein. From where he sat between the other boy's thighs, he could see Draco's flushed cheeks, slightly parted lips, and messy golden mane. He noticed that Draco's hands were tangled in the bedsheets and grabbed one of them, placing it on the back of his head as he took Draco's cock back into his willing mouth. His gesture screamed _'fuck me.'_

The rush of power Draco felt from suddenly being in control was indescribable. He ran his slender fingers through Harry's onyx locks, then held his head down as he delivered smooth thrusts into his mouth. He moved like a serpent; there was no telling where one thrust ended and the other began. He fucked his throat in an endless wave. "Fuck, that's amazing."

As he felt himself getting dangerously close to exploding, he gripped a handful of Harry's hair and pulled him off. "Look at you," he murmured, inspecting the other boy's face. Tears had welled up in Harry's eyes, his glasses were askew, and his face was flushed, lips wet with spit. "Perfect." 

It took only a moment for Draco to flip the other boy onto his stomach and yank down his pants and boxers. His ass was divine. Draco grabbed Harry's hips to pull him into his hands and knees, then promptly buried his face between the slightly furred cheeks of his rear.

"Oh! Damn it, Malfoy," Harry whimpered, struggling to maintain his composure. He shuddered as it flicked over his puckered hole. Meanwhile, his engorged dick hung neglected between his thighs. He wanted more, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask. There was still an immense power struggling occurring between the two boys; just because Harry was starting to understand his enemy didn’t mean he was ready to completely surrender power. 

But Draco could read him. The other boy was pushing back onto his tongue desperately. "Say it," Draco instructed coolly as he pulled away and plunged two fingers deep into the other boy, stretching his hole rather abruptly.

Harry, now desperate, could hardly speak between moans. “Oh, fuck… w-what?” 

“Tell me what you want, Potter.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Y-you… know m-my name,” Harry forced out, hardly able to breathe as the other boy worked his tight hole open with two fingers. “You… you should probably use it if you’re going to f-fuck me!” 

“Is that what you want? For me to fuck you?” Normally Draco would get a kick out of being a smart ass, but he was intently waiting for Harry’s answer as he kneeled behind him. He gripped his leaking, still-wet-from-Potter’s-mouth cock and rubbed the head on the other boy’s ass. _“Say it.”_

The dark-haired boy glanced back over his shoulder, his lips parted with labored breaths. “You first. What’s my nam—“

Harry’s commentary was cut off by Draco removing his fingers and plunging his cock deep inside of him. “Doesn’t matter,” Draco breathed as he leaned forward over Harry’s back, his lips up against the other boy’s ear. “Now, shall I fuck you or shall we stay like this, with my cock buried in your ass, for the rest of the night?” The Slytherin boy probably wouldn’t have minded the latter, since their fraternizing was distracting him from the chaos in the rest of the castle. 

“Fuck—“

Draco wrapped a hand around the other boy’s neglected dick…

“—me.” 

…then pulled out of him and plunged back in again roughly. Draco panted into the other boy’s ear, eyes rolling back into his head as he savored the velvety warmth of Harry’s tight heat. For a moment, he forgot how he’d gotten there and everything other than the sensation of another body against his, enveloping him, making him feel desired.

When his eyes fluttered open, he suddenly felt undeserving again and realizing he’d slowed his pace, Harry looked sideways at him. Without commenting, he slid off of Draco’s cock and roughly shoved him back on his back. 

“What’re you doing?”

Harry pulled his pants the rest of the way off and toss his shirt and sweatshirt aside. “Riding you,” he said matter-of-factly before climbing onto the other boy. And somehow, the power had been stolen once again.

The sight of his cock disappearing into Harry’s ass again made Draco’s legs tremble. The other boy immediately started bouncing up and down on top of him, his own prick bobbing as he did so. Draco reached out to grab it and stroke it in time with their fucking. Soon Draco felt the overwhelming power of an orgasm building within him… it crept from every corner of his body, fingers and toes, his muscles tensed, his breathing quickened… and then, 

“What’s my name?” Harry slowed his pace. 

“ _Potter_ ,” Draco spat back, furious at his delayed climax.

Harry slowed more until he was barely sliding up and down the other boy’s achingly hard member. 

“ _Please…_ ”

“What’s my name?” Harry demanded, putting his hand over Draco’s so that he never stopped stroking him.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

“Say it. Say it – and you – can pump – _every last drop_ – of – your – come – into me.”

“ _Harry!_ ” Draco finally buckled. To his relief, he was rewarded with a vigorous resumption of fucking and soon, his orgasm was coursing through him and he was thrusting upward into Harry as he emptied himself. “Oh fuck, fuck… Harry!”

As if his name was the magic word, Harry came too, spilling himself out onto Draco’s chiseled abdomen and hand.


	13. Chapter 13

When the two collected themselves after their earth-shattering orgasms, they stood and dressed in silence. Just as before, Harry was the first to leave the scene. He stood at the entrance to the Room of Requirement, waiting for the brick wall to unfold, and glanced back at Draco.

The blonde boy stood buttoning his blazer and when he finally looked up, Harry Potter was gone. 

The walls shook again. 

Hogwarts was crumbling.


End file.
